Frantic Letters
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: When Blue suggest Sapphire gives Ruby a love letter, Ruby finds himself in love with three people, The Docile girl from his past, the Wild teen in the present and the new girl from the letters he so dearly wants to meet. Franticshipping (Ruby and Sapphire)


_"Love letter?"  
"Yes~! It's common for girls your age to confess by giving the boy the love a love letter~!"_

Blue smiled chirpily at the fanged brunette. Sapphire tilted her head slightly, really she never heard of 'love' and 'letter' in the same sentence. She never wrote letters either. Blue tapped her chin coming up with a plan.

"I can tell Ruby likes to read sometimes… Oh! I know, come with me~!"

And this, was how it all started. Sapphire stands tall and trembling in front of Ruby, who wore a confused look. She recalled how she got into this mess in the first place. Her hands was behind her back, she gripped a letter tightly, she bit her lower lip with her fang and wondered just how can she get out of this.

She should have quit, she shouldn't have replied.

_3 month ago._

"Like that?" Blue gasped and clapped her hands, she looked over Sapphire's improvement in writing. "Yeah! Your getting the hang of it~!"

Sapphire looked down at her sloppy hand writing, she wasn't proud but it'll have to do. She began to write a letter, for some reason she didn't want the receiver to know it was her so fast. She tip toe around things that can give her away.

She felt stupid for wasting 20 minutes at the mail box wondering if she should send it or not. In the end she placed the letter in the mail box. And ran away regretting what she did. _It's just a letter…_

_Dear Ruby._

I know you don't know me… I don't even know myself. Who I want to be, who might others love more. I know you feel the same right? At some point you felt the same, you didn't know who you want to be… can you tell me… what did you do to decide?

From, I don't know.

"What the-…."

Ruby got many fans letters. He normally scan through them all, but this letter was plain, a normal blue paper letter. He scan the little paragraph then read it again. Soon he find himself reading it over and over. One of his fans wanted help. But the problem is.

He didn't know the answer himself.

Ruby laid on his bed, starring at the ceiling, wondering what the fan girl might be thinking, that he was a fake? A two face liar. Anything she would think, was true. He sighed and tried to sleep, wondering if the girl will reply.

_Dear IDK_

Is there a name I can call you by? If not I understand, and to answer your question….

I didn't decide. I'm actually at lost, I've been hiding this problem, just like my past, I'm sorry, I can't help you. I too, am still in that same situation. I'm sorry.

Sincerely, Akushita Ruby.

Sapphire gripped the letter. She had Green read it too her. She grabbed the pencil with determination and sat down on the desk to write him a reply. She wondered what she should say without giving it away it was her. She knew he would recognize her angry writing, she figured she needed a moment before replying.

Later at her house she looked at the letter and read it again. This time with a calm mind, she began to write a reply to Ruby.

The next day, Ruby received the letter, he sighed and prepared himself for the worse, knowing she was just going to insult him and stuff. He would do the same thing in her position. He open the letter. What he saw one single line. A single line, a single sentence. For some reason, it brought him great hope, and a warm feeling deep in his heart.

_Dear Ruby._

Then let's decide together.

From a girl with ocean like eyes.

Ruby read the last part, he couldn't help but smile. She had dark blue eyes, he knows something about her, he went to sit down and gave her his reply. He had no idea who she was, but he was interested in her. He wanted to know her a bit more, this random girl he won't ever see, so might as well have some fun with it.

When Sapphire read his letter the next day, she huffed her cheek and wanted to rip the letter in shreds.

_Dear Little Miss Blue Eyes._

I have the opposite color eyes. Thank you for sharing that with me, I thought it as fair to tell you mines. You said you nwated to decide together, but I want to know why would you seek my help? I want to know how old you are, and if you really are a girl or not, do you have any pokemons? Where do you want to start? I have time to kill. And you did contact me first, and I am a Gentlemen as you know, so~ Ladies First ; )

Sincerely, Mister Fiery Eyes.

The brunette growled as she noticed the sudden cockiness he has, everything in this note was completely off, he went back to that forgetful jerk, what made him think she would reply to him, 'I have time to kill' so she meant nothing to him, why even bother trying then!? 'Little Miss Blue Eyes' such sudden pride! Argh!

When Ruby got his letter, he laughed out loud after finishing reading it, he can only imagine blue eyes glaring at him, pouting as well, it was a funny imagine. A flash went by his brain, the flash of Sapphire growling at him, glaring at him with her dark blue eyes.

His heart tighten. As he started to write a reply.

_Dear Ruby._

You don't have to pay me back or feel the need to. I just wanted to know what you did. But you did nothing. My age isn't your concern same goes with my pokemons and yes I'm a girl. And I really doubt you're a Gentlemen.

From, a girl who thinks you need to talk to girls like their human.

Ruby sighed. This continued for a while, each day, they would talk about themselves only a little, share the little things. They had laughs and they would fight, Sapphire once spammed him until he replied. For some reason he felt normal around her. As if she was his escape.

Until came the day, where she asked about him and their reason for talking in the first place. Ruby thought, that maybe she would understand, this little game to kill time, it was no longer a game anymore, he life slowly started to depend on these letters she would give. Her little and sometimes rants replies. He wanted to read them, it made him happy. He had become distance with others, he focus on the girl who wrote these letters.

And that's why, when she asked him, he didn't hold back,

_Dear Ocean._

I.. my father is a very talented battler. He's one of the best and he knows what he's doing. Though he can get violent at times, and scary, he's a good man at heart… it's just that.

He took her away from me.

There was this girl I knew. She was sweet and docile. Kinda shy and cautious, and really cute (Shut up -/-) we played together a lot and then one day… a Salancemance started to attack us, he was on a rampage, not sure why exactly but she had no Pokemons to defend herself, and even if she did she was too terrified to move.

I had to save her. Make sure no harm came her way. I was determine to face the Dragon pokemon head on. The only thing in my mind was protecting her. When I started to battle. And when it was over. Not only did I ruin my father's career. But I scared her, she couldn't tell the difference from the Monster and the Dragon. I tainted her pure fragile heart.

So ever since then, I decided to change, for her, if I showed my aggression when battling, it would remind her of that day, she was scared of me… I didn't want that.. That's not how it was suppose to be like… I was supposed to be the one she cried to, not cry of.

I became the boy you know now, a Coordinator, my father never liked the idea and well. I love that girl and I still do. I love her so much, it's frustration I can barely remember her face now. I won't change back, I won't battle, that's what I said but…

I started to question my love. I met this girl, she's a total nut job. But she has her moments and she's wild, rash, despite that she's smart, she has knowledge of the book but just can't read it… Ahaha, I found it cute… I found her interesting, I don't know why, we're total opposites but something, something keeps me into her.

And I'm afraid of that. These new feelings. For her that girl and my old ones for the other girl… I don't want to make a choice. I feel like I'm forgetting something, there are too many things I'm missing in my head, I just can't make it out. I'm clearly doing something wrong, Sapphire keeps getting more and more angry, as if she hates me now and it both hurts so much yet I feel relieved

I don't know what I want I don't know what to do, I can't forward and I can't move back, Sapphire's here now but not Fire, Fire isn't here, but I still love her, I'm here today because of her! How can I just leave her, how can I just abandon her for someone who is here?! I don't know what to do, I can't do anything I don't want to decide on anything I just want everything to just!

….

"Erase."

Ruby's eyes that burn with passion. Was now out of a flicker. He got up, and folded the letter. He then went out, to send it. when he came back. He laid down on his bed and felt trapped. Felt dead. He let everything out of the bottle. It was out there now, he decided. He decided he would just leave it all be.

After all.

He did not deserve anyone special in his life.

Not a liar like him.

Sapphire fell to her knees. She gripped her eyes and sobbed as the letter was on the ground uselessly.

"It's my fault… it's all my fault Ruby, I'm such a selfish person. I'm a horrible, selfish little girl" her nails gripped her shoulders her eyes and teeth were shut together tightly, she tried to stop the tears but in the end sobbed out. He wanted both sides of her, yet why is it she was so selfish, to only want the old him. Why was her love for him so weak.

_Dear Ruby._

You love both Sapphire and Fire right? But you can only have one. Do you pick the girl now? Or before?

I… there's this boy I love. But he doesn't love me, the new me, I recently changed for him, and he didn't like it, I was heartbroken, and confused. But that was only because he changed for me as well. We both got along just fine before, I don't know why, we just suddenly change, and now we can't stand each other.

I don't want to lose him. I know now he loves both of me, but I want to make him happy, everything was my fault. I'm a selfish person, I keep asking and I never gave back… not even a little.

Ruby… I think.. That girl is still waiting for you. And I think that girl now wouldn't mind. Do what you want. What do you want to do?

From, Ocean.

Sapphire wondered what would Ruby do if she told him. At this point it was unpredictable. She didn't know who he was, and she didn't know who she was. They both changed for each other. And they both didn't like that.

When you think about it. It's completely pathetic, she wondered why did this even happen. How did it start. Why was she so selfish?

The next day, when she saw his reply. She knew, she knew she had to end this now.

_Dear Ocean._

I want to meet you.

Love, Ruby.

She stopped.

She stopped replying to him, she locked up all the letters and stopped replying to him. For many obvious reasons and for many personal ones. It had been a couple days, he kept sending letters. Repeating asking for the same thing. Once he even begged. But she had ignored him, she couldn't face him, she didn't want to face him, she had no reason to.

What she felt for him. Was it love? Or was it guilt?

The brunette couldn't tell. Sapphire could tell Ruby was depressed about "Ocean's" Disappearance. He kept spamming her with letters, Sapphire read them all, and she didn't reply to any of them, she would just stare at them, feeling more confused then ever.

_I need to see you._

Ruby stared at the letter. The one she had gave him, he had reasons and theories to believe that this girl was the girl from his past. This feeling will never go away, he needs to see her to comfirm it, her blue eyes, her kind words yet her pouty temper. It all came together but he just needs the proof. He needs to see her, that was the only thing in his mind.

_To Ocean._

Is it you?

Ruby.

_To Ruby._

You who? Tell me who I am.

Ocean.

Ruby slumped in his chair. He begin to wonder if he really was right, was she the girl from his past. every time he thought about her guilt waved over him, every time he would hear her laugh he would feel at ease until Sapphire's yelling ruined it, every time he thought about her Sapphire also appeared in his mind, the feeling that he was forgetting something was great.

He wanted to remember, what was he forgetting. What was wrong. He couldn't think about one of the girls he loved with the other. He wanted them both, he couldn't chose between them, he rather be alone then make a choice but for some reason he desperately needed to see the girl writing these letters.

He just had to, he needed to. But he still couldn't shake off that feeling.

That he was forgetting something.

It was the next day. Sapphire walked to the Goldenrod city, ignoring the people passing her, her mind was focus one thing and one thing only. Her mind was on Ruby and his reaction to her.

_Dear Ocean._

You are a girl who will meet me at 9:00AM Goldenrod city, at the entrance of the Radio Tower.

Love Ruby. I hope to see you there.

And now. The current time, here stood Sapphire trembling and gripped a letter tightly behind her back. After replaying the events in her head. She stood in front of the confused Ruby. She bit her lips hard and wanted to run away.

"Sapphire…?" the sound of his voice, she had forgotten how his voice sounded like.

"Ruby…"

She took out the letter from behind her back, Ruby looked a tit, she wondered if he hated her now. She open the letter, she wondered if she can still escape this by pretending she was a friend of the person who wrote the letters. As she slowly opened the letter she tried to hold in her tears. She hadn't noticed the red eyes male was walking close to her.

He placed his hand on hers. Making her stop her actions. "I thought I saw that handwriting somewhere before."

Sapphire didn't dare to look up.

"It really was you. The girl from before. "

She felt her heart stop as he continue to talk with calm.

"That girl from before, is the girl I see now, Shy, kind, docile and sweet, a girl who liked cute things, a girl who was scared of heights and many other things that may resolve in any injury of any kind. A girl who worried a lot for a runt."

She was none of those things.

The girl he loved wasn't her right now.

For some reason her heart twist in an unbearable pain.

"Who I see now is a girl with dark blue eyes, it could be mistaken for the ocean. These eyes here."

_Stop it_

Ruby caress her cheek looking deep into her eyes. The girl he loved was no longer in her. Would she have to change herself again, just to be with him? Was that really what she wanted, can she really go back?

"These eyes here are very cute when they are pouting, in anger or embarrassment, though your body is petite you still have enough strength to throw me off a wailord, you're determine, easy to annoy and when I'm not pissing you off, you can be very mellow, and you're brave now, you grown up very strong, unlike me who grew to be weak, or maybe I was always weak to begin with."

_Wait… what are you saying?_

"The girl in these letters, it's both the girl from before and the girl I know now. Fire-chan and Sapphire, they're both you, because you're naturally kind. I didn't know you were devious though. I guess Ocean cleared that up for me."

Ruby took a step back and took the letter from her. He then ripped it and tossed it away.

"What are you…?"

"I told you didn't I? I loved both Fire and Sapphire, and believe it or not, both of those girls is the girl I see right now in front of my eyes."

Ruby took her wrist and yanked her towards him, pulling her into an embrace, he brought one hand to the back of her head and buried his own face onto her shoulders. He whispered silently to her. "The girl I see now is the girl I love."

Her heart sank slightly, she heard this tone before. She knew what he would say next but she couldn't bare to hear it just yet.

She return his embrace and held him tightly, her grip on him signal him to stay silent.

_But the boy you see now, is weak. And that is why, I can't be with you, not now, not yet. But one day, I'll be able to protect you in my arms, until then… let's just stay like this. For awhile more longer._

* * *

Author Comments:

I made this at at July 7th 2012~

I thought I should upload it here so hai~! XD

I have premission to use the picture, it was made by my friend, I commission her~~

Hope you enjoy~


End file.
